User talk:Darker511
Kittens. Strike Team Epsilon Daaaaarker! I'm planning on starting WIP versions of Strike Team Epsilon, and I need some info on Wilora. Namely, her color scheme, her Kanohi, and her weapon. Also, I'm not sure if its on their page, so I'll just ask: do Arrum go through an aging process like those idiotic humans, or do they just live forever like Toa? Got it. Glad you said white, because I started on the prototype, and used white for the torso :P. And how much slower than humans? Funny you should mention RWBY, because I'm planning to base Epsilon's fighting style on various RWBY characters. I was originally going to base Arraya on Yang, but since your depiction of her fits Yang better I'll just switch it up :P. By "their years are different" do you mean they don't follow a 12-month calendar, or are you referring to the aging process itself? Well, I'm still not sure yet. I was going to base him slightly off of Yatsuhashi, what with that huge sword. But then... I was listening to Caffeine earlier and pictured him dual-wielding guns, so I might base him off of Ren. Of course, I could do mixtures :P. I'm not really sure about Arraya yet. I don't remember her page all that well, and I haven't done much discussion with Artek on it. Like I said a few sentences ago, I'll be doing mixtures anyway :P. Alright, got the Wilora prototype completed, save for the head and weapon. I used mata blue, and it looks pretty good. Got a few mata blue mask options: hau and 2015 kaukau (don't actually have Gali yet, but she's next on my buy list). Of course, I could always order a different mask online. If you don't have a preference, I'll take some pics with the different options. Well, I had originally thought that a white mask would mess up the color scheme, but I just discovered it's fine. Any ideas on what mask in white? When is the earliest you'll be able to get on chat today? How do you mean? It could be something we can fix. I just tried deactivating chat and then reactivating it. See if it works? This time, I'm the one who can't get on tonight. Might be a few days :/. Ah. No biggie :P. Btw, I am going to try to get on in a few days. I`m actually sick, and my mom doesn`t want on the computer too late (and I detest mobile chat). Hopefully, I`ll be back at it in a few days :P. Quick update: depending on the time my mom goes to bed, I might try to get on tonight. Shooting for 10, but it could be earlier, later, or not at all :P. I Made it Worse! So, I decided to replace the old Piper Revelation scene, so it works better in context. Remember how you visualized it as being worse than it actually was? Well, I may have made it worse. Still not as bad as you thought :P. Watermark Hiya. I got bored and decided to make you a little present... Yup. It's your wiki watermark that you need so desperately. You don't have to use it of course. (P.S. My sig doesn't work here) ~'ToaTusk' It's your little avatar guy with the gray Ruru ~ToaTusk Lol, sorry, I went brain dead. I could change it to a Pakari if you'd like... ~'ToaTusk' Kk. :( We leave sigs because they look cool. Mrg. We're going out to eat with some relatives tonight. I should at least be home before 10:15. Be on tonight, and I'll try to get on (I doubt I won't be able to get on). ... PM. Actually doesnt matter anymore, turns out we arent doing that :P Still working against this malware, and I'm uninstalling and subsequently reinstalling Chrome. I'll try to be quick about it, but can't make any guarantees. Up to you whether you wanna wait in chat tonight, though know that I will be seeing if I can be done quick enough to get on. Yeah, definitely won't be getting on tonight... the thing lasts 'til midnight :P. I'll try to get on tomorrow, though.